Dice
by MagicGravityBoots
Summary: You've seen Batman do it, but what would it be like if the Joker and Harley tried to raise a child? Watch Odyssey grow up and become Joker and Harley's sidekick! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Back Then

**A/N: Hia! I'd just like to say that this is my first story so if I'm doing something wrong, please tell me!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice**

"Please stop hitting me…," She mumbled to the men.

"We'll stop _hitting_ you, when you give us your money!" Said one of the stronger looking ones, throwing another punch at her. She sighed.

"But I need water!" The men responded by giving her another punch to the face. This one actually made her gasp from pain. She tried to break free of one of the men's grip, but he was too strong.

"Okay redhead, I really hate killing little kids, but if you don't give us your money-," He was cut off by maniacal laughter. Suddenly, the lights in alley way went out.

"WHAT THE H-," I felt the grip on my hands loosen, then disappear. I felt my eyes widen in the dark. Whatever was going on, I wanted NOTHING to do with it. I heard a few more screams but ignored them as I tried to feel my way to the door. The lights suddenly flipped on, revealing all the men in the room on the ground with knives sticking out of their heads. What the heck was going on?! I then heard a voice that made me jump,

"So, what happened to you?" I flipped around quickly. I saw a man with green hair and a clown suit standing in front of me. I yelped and jumped backwards. He laughed quietly. "It's okay kid, I won't hurt you…yet." He mumbled the last part. I apparently still seemed unsure because he said, "Hey! I'm a clown! Do you like clowns?" I thought for a minute, and nodded slowly. His smile spread across his face slowly and widely. "So, what happened?"

"B-bullies." He slowly walked closer to me, and sat on his knees.

"Ah…bullies…I HATE bullies..."

"Yeah…me too," I smiled a little.

"So, what's your name?" His voice was wavering between gentle and insane.

"Odyssey Dane!" I grinned.

"That's…creative," He frowned. "Well Odyssey, where's your parents?" I looked down at my hands.

"I dunno," I frowned.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked.

"They disappeared when I was younger," My voice barely above a whisper. His smile wavered.

"Sorry." I crossed my arms suddenly and let out a laugh.

"Why do people always say sorry when it wasn't their fault?" He raised his eyebrow. I laughed harder, almost insanely. He then cut me off with another question.

"Well where do you stay?" He asked.

"I almost have enough money for a tent but right now I stay in a tree!" I beamed. We were quiet for a second and the only sound was the quiet chirps of crickets.

"Would you like to stay with me and my…wife?" He paused a minute before adding the last part. I smiled up at him. I felt like there were fireworks inside my stomach. I felt like doing a thousand cartwheels.

"Yes. Yes I would."

**Well that's it for the first chapter! Hope it wasn't too horrible. Anyway! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	2. YOU CAN NOT HURT MY CLOTHES!

**A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews :D It makes me happy to see what you guys think. Enjoy!**

"Oddy! Wake up!" Came a loud, girlish voice from downstairs.  
>"No…Wake later…sleep now," I mumbled.<p>

"But it's your first day of school!"

"Which is the exact reason I do not wish to wake up." I heard loud footsteps then the door swing open. I was hit by ice cold water, which caused me to bolt upright to find Mom shooting me with a water gun.

"C'mon Oddy, breakfast is waiting for you downstairs!" The clown nodded happily, and hopped through my door. I sighed and walked over to my dresser, avoiding crumpled drawings and pencils scattered around the floor. I took the white tank top off the rank along with the crochet black sweater, the jean skirt, and the black leggings. I grabbed a rubber band off the floor and put my hair into pigtails. I stepped on something flat and cold, and looked down to find my hand mirror. I peered down at the face looking up at me. Bright red hair, freckles, and baby blue eyes. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I skipped downstairs.

"So this is Happy Harbor High School," Mom looked it over. "Eh. Could be bigger."

"Mom!" I groaned.

"Sorry hun! I mean, I love it's mini...normal…style?" She tried. I face palmed.

"Bye mom," I smirked.

"BYE SWEETIE!" She screamed. I felt the stares of people looking at us. I just waved goodbye. It wasn't like I wasn't used to people staring at us. My foster parents are kind of like a circus on wheels. One time, we went to a restaurant, and my "Dad" kinda freaked out when he saw the bill and filled the place with Laughing Gas. My family's pretty unique. But hey, we're family.

I felt possibly more eyes on me when I was _inside _the school.

"So, do you have your locker yet?" I overheard some snobby girl talk to some other snobby girl.

"YES! It's only 163 lockers away from yours!" Squealed the other. They then proceeded to squeal together like little…little…little what!? What squeals!? Like little…

"PIGS!" I cheered. The girls turned to look at me.

"Um, excuse me?!" Said one of them.

"Excused!" I grinned. They responded with a sharp glare to my eyes. The raven haired one stepped towards me.

"Take. That. Back."

I frowned. "Take what back? I what just making an observations. You were squealing like little pigs!" The blonde and raven exchanged a look. The blonde stepped forward and pushed me back.

"Oh my gosh! How did you know that my weakness was snobby blondes pushing me?!" I said sarcastically. I heard a few cheers and noticed that a crowd was starting to form. I frowned. "But seriously, don't you guys have class or something?" The raven snorted in response.

"Class can wait."

"Actually, class is not a person, nor animal. So it can not physically wait!" I smiled. That comment got me another push to the arm. "I am afraid that you would like to fight? But that would not be very smart on your part." They shoved me so hard that I fell down and scraped my knee, leaving a tiny hole in my leggings. My eyes widened. "You can hurt me all you want, BUT YOU CAN NOT HURT MY CLOTHES!" I screamed angrily. I jumped up and raised my backpack high above the raven and brought it down hard on her head. She, spun in circles and the blonde helped her balance.

"What the heck is in your backpack?!" The raven growled. This brought a tiny smile to my lips.

"Why don't you come and see?" By this point half the school was surrounding us, cheering. The blonde walked over, cautiously. Then, as quick as The Flash, I unzipped my backpack, took out my two cans of black and pink hairspray and pressed down on them hard. The blonde fell to the ground, coughing. I didn't even notice the raven charging at me. Suddenly, I was lifted off my feet, and to the ground, hard. I yelped and started spraying her with the hairspray until we heard a loud and firm voice.

"Stop." I looked up and saw a kid with dark hair and lots of muscles, hidden by a black shirt. He reached down and yanked the bottles of spray paint out of my hands. I jumped up angrily.

"_Now_ how am I supposed to defend myself?!" I hissed. He rolled his eyes.

"You aren't supposed to have to defend yourself at school!"

"Oh really? Then how do you explain _this_?" I motioned to the raven and the blonde behind me. I noticed that most of the crowd had started clearing out

"Oh I don't know, maybe you shouldn't call girls pigs?" He said.

"Well maybe you should get a girlfriend instead of breaking up fights!" I snapped. He grabbed someone's hand from the clearing crowd and pulled it forward. The hand was attached to a beautiful freckled redhead. _Almost as pretty as me. But she still has a ways to go._ I thought to myself. She frowned a little, as if she could hear my thoughts.

"_This_ is my girlfriend!" He scowled.

"Dude, that girl is _way_ out of your league." He rolled his eyes.

"Supe-Conner, who's this?" The girl corrected herself.

"An idiot."

I scowled. "Odyssey!" I beamed.

"That's…creative?" I smiled and thought about how that was my Dad's response too. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her stiffen, then wrap her arms around me too awkwardly. _Maybe this school will be good for me._ I thought. So then I slapped Conner across the face, and ran off, leaving my new BFFs dumbfounded. (And in Conner's case, extremely mad and running after me.)

**Well! That's it for the second chapter. That took me about half the day to write. XD Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	3. Meeting The Wimpy Bird

**A/N: Hi Guys! Thanks for all the positive reviews! I really love reading them, it always makes my day. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

"So how do you like it, Oddy?"

"Well, it sure is…colorful," I told the clown girl. I was currently standing in front of my mirror wearing the suit that Mom made me. Correction, I was standing in front of my mirror, wearing the neon, pink, black, yellow, green, purple, jumpsuit, that mom made me.

"I know right! You'll be the brightest gal in town!" Mom smiled. I was mentally thinking of ways to get out of wearing this hideously colorful costume.

"But aren't we supposed to be, well, _not _so bright? I mean, how am I supposed to sneak up on the heroes like this?" I motioned to the jumpsuit that acknowledged the fact that a rainbow got sick and threw up on it…along with a bunch of glow sticks.

"You won't need to sneak up on 'em! We do that, you're just the distraction, remember?" She responded.

"Right," I admitted. She had me there. We _did _agree that I was just gonna be the distraction. You may be wondering what the heck I'm doing dressing up in glow stick and rainbow throw-up and talking about super heroes. Well, today is going to be the first time I've ever pulled a "heist", if you wish you call it that. I _was _super excited. I picked out a supervillain name, "Dice." Because the first part of "Odyssey" sounds like, "Dicey." Notice that I said, I _was _excited. That was before I realized that I was dressing up like a sun beam.

"Alright, when you're done doin' whatever you want with your hair, meet me and Mista' J at the park, okay?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded. With that, she seemed satisfied and skipped off. The second I saw her leave my room, I dug in my backpack for the pink and black spray paint that I managed to take back from Conner's locker. I shook up the spray paint, one bottle for each hand and sprayed at the bottom of my pig-tails. Leaving my hair pink, black, and red. I dug around in my closet and found a white tank top. _Well, not white for long, _I thought to myself. I sprayed the tank top in stripes, then dug around in my closet for some black leggings. When I found those, I cut up one of my bright pink shirts to create a bee-yoo-ti-full mask. I cut holes in the eyes and tied the cloth around my eyes. So now I was about 3 shades of pink, two different blacks, and one type of red. Once admiring myself in the mirror, I skipped off to the park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once I arrived at the park, I saw my Dad trying to suffocate some dude in a black cowl while Mom stabbed wildly at some thirteen-year-old kid.

"Hi Mom, Dad," I waved to both. Mom turned around briefly when she saw me, but dad didn't turn at all.

"HEYA SWEETHEART! YOU TAKE WONDER BOY, MKAY?!" She screamed back to me, then back flipped over to the dude in the black cowl while my dad ran off to who knows where. The thirteen-year-old raised his eyebrow.

"Mom? Dad?" He frowned.

"I'm not old enough to be a mom, and I'm a girl. So I am not your dad, nor mom," I grinned.

"You know what I mean," He glared, then threw a punch at my face. I caught it simply with one hand and threw him forward. He skidded to a stop.

"You can't go punching strangers kid!"

"I'm not punching strangers, I'm punching you!" He growled and leaped back at me. I dodged with ease, but he landed with even more.

"I'm Dice!" I smiled, and put out my hand. He slapped it away and tackled me.

"Robin."

I frowned. "Dude, did you know that you're named after a super wimpy bird?" I then threw him off me into the dirt. I jumped up, but just as quickly, he threw a weird metal boomerang thingy at my legs, making me fall down again. "HEY!" I huffed.

"Listen, I don't like hurting kids. So if you want to come to the good side-." I tuned him out. Those were the first exact words that the men used,

"I don't like hurting kids," I repeated, realizing that I interrupted him mid-sentence. He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just said that. Are you okay? You look a little-." I interrupted him by grabbing his throat, hard. I raised him up into the air. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a giant black fist, fly towards my face. And I plummeted, into darkness.

**Hehe, CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm so mean. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Make sure to review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Memories

**A/N: So like, I was looking back on my chapter, and I was like, "Oh god. That's terrible writing." XD I was tired, and it was like 9:00 PM. Also, sorry for later chapter, "Gotham" was on and I was like, "OMG! MUST WATCH! O.O" So I decided to make up for all that stuff by trying to make this chapter awesome. Hope yah like!**

"Ugh…" I felt like I just got kicked in the head by a horse or something. As I my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, I realized I was chained up to a chair, in a cell. Suddenly, all the memories from last night came flooding back. Mom, Dad, The Park, Robin, and cowl-man. Just then, I heard the door open and Robin came in. Along with some green, freckle girl. They stood in front of me, arms crossed.

"So Dice, how you holding up?" Said Boy Wonder.

"BOOOO! YOU SUCK! YOU LOCKED ME IN A CELL!" I glared. He left out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah…About that. We can totally let you go if you want." My eyes widened.

"Okay! How about now!" He shook his head.

"But first, I need you to answer some questions for us," He explained. I rolled my eyes.

"If you told me there was a catch I wouldn't have said anything!"

"Which is exactly why I didn't say there was a catch," Robin said.

"Well…you're mean," I frowned. I noticed Freckles looking a little uncomfortable. So I decided to make her even more uncomfortable. "Hey! Freckles, are you dating Wonder Boy?" She blushed, and I think I saw a little color on Robin's cheeks too.

"Wha-, n-no!" Ha! Didja hear her deny? Ah, young love.

"She has a boyfriend," Robin's smile of victory faltered.

"Boyfriend, shmoyfriend. YOU'RE IN LOVE!" I then started singing random words like, "love", and "dove", and "I'm hungry", and "You're in love", until Robin interrupted me.

"We should get back on track. What's your name?" Pfft. Yah right. As if I was going to tell this idiot my real name.

"Nelly Erby!" I smiled. The redhead put two fingers to her temple and closed her eyes.

"She's lying." I frowned. WHAT THE HECK YO! I didn't know this chick could do that! Uncool! Robin sighed.

"Of course she is. I'll ask again, what's your name, you're _real_ name?"

"You can ask me all you want! But I'll never tell you!" I glared. "You'll never know anything about me!" The two shared a glance. Freckles nodded to the wall. "Wait a sec, is that one of those one way walls were like there's glass on one side and a wall on the other? 'Cuz if so, I feel betrayed." Robin rolled his eyes. I was starting to think about asking him if he needed to go to the doctor about this condition, but just then a girl with dark hair and a cute 'lil tuxedo entered the room.

"You nodded to me?" She asked. I pretended that I hadn't seen her yet.

"Hey guys, did you hear that we're supposed to wear sexy magician outfits?" I looked back up at the dark haired girl. "Oh, so you have heard." She scowled at me.

"Zatanna, can you do that thingy?" Robin asked the magician. She nodded.

"Wait, if your real name is Zatanna, what's your superhero name?" I asked.

"Zatanna." I frowned.

"That's not very creative," I mumbled.

"Can you just make her talk now?" He asked. A smirk filled up my face.

"Yah right, you can't make me talk! I'll never talk! I-!" I was suddenly (and rudely) interrupted by Zatanna chanting a weird…spell…like…thing.

"Ekam reh skeaps!" Suddenly it was all tumbling out of me. Memories of my past. But most of them, I thought were ones that I had lost, forever. These weren't just the memories of me meeting Joker. These were memories before that. Memories of me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_My name is Becca Odyssey Dane, but I go by my middle name, Odyssey. I'm 13 years old currently. My life back then, like many, was different before I became…who I became. My story goes like this, _

_I used to have a little sister, Bella. She was probably my best friend. We used to hide when our parents fought, which was often. We knew that they'd eventually get a divorce, and we knew that when they did, we'd be separated. We didn't want that to happen. I was 7 at the time, and she was only 5. We made plans to escape from them, and unlike most kids our age, we actually planned to pursue them. _

_I remember it as clear as day, I woke up to her tugging on my sleeve._

_"__Becca, aren't we gonna go now?" She asked in that tiny little voice that I just loved. _

_"__Yup!" I smiled, and got up. We had packed our bags a while ago. I took my out from under the bed and realized that she was already carrying hers. We carefully sneaked down the hallway, careful not to wake our parents. Then we slid out the door. Once we were in the clear we started running, and running, and running. We ran until we reached a huge tree. It was my favorite one to climb. I climbed it to the same branch every day. Until I could go up and down that tree as fast as lightning. I never fell once. Until that day. _

_"__Becca, I think we should get going. We have to be at the camping grounds so we can set up our tent before dawn!" Bella pleaded. I smiled a little._

_"__Don't worry Bells, it'll just be a second." So I put down my bag, and jumped up the tree, onto the branch. I smiled and laid back against the root of the tree. I decided to try something new and went up a few branches, and after that a few more, and a few more, until I was at the canopy. I put my foot on one branch, while I rested my hand against the root of the tree, and my other foot at a sturdier branch._

_"__Becca, you've never climbed that high before," Bella sounded worried. I laughed._

_"__Don't worry Bella! If this is the last time I'm climbing this tree, I at least want to reach the top!" She laughed a little._

_"__Okay Bec!" She responded. I nodded, and put my foot on the top branch, then, I put the other foot on it so that I was standing on it. I looked down to see Bella clapping for me. "You did it Becca! You did it!" I smiled._

_"__I guess I did! Didn't I-!" Just then, I heard a crack, and a flash of horror spread across her face, and mine too. And I fell._

_When I woke up, I was on the couch with Bella standing over me in tears and my parents were fighting again. But the thing was, I didn't remember who they were. I jumped up._

_"__WHO ARE YOU!?" I screamed. My parents turned to me, and suddenly realized what happened. I had hit my head so hard that I got amnesia. No memories of anything. Bella turned up at me, horrified._

_"__I-It's Bella…I'm you're sister…" I frowned at her._

_"__No, you aren't. I don't have a sister!" I argued. She was in tears._

_"__Why don't you remember me, Becca? Why?" Seeing that face, I realized that I was in a house with a crying girl and a bunch of strangers, so I did the only thing I knew I could do._

_I ran. And ran. And ran, until I reached a building. I realized that I had grabbed my backpack on the way out as well, but sadly, the fold-up tent was in Bella's backpack. I sighed and decided to just keep walking._

_I eventually found a tiny school that was open since the Teachers usually worked late. So I ran inside, but it was all dark. It was at that point that I found out criminals were robbing the school, and decided to ask for my money instead, it was at that point that I became Dice, and it was at that point, that I met my Dad, The Joker. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I realized I had close my eyes while telling the story. I opened them and looked around the room. Robin, Sexy Magician, and Freckles were are wide-eyed and staring at me. My stomach growled.

"So, do you guys have any food?"

**Thanks so much for reading and I hope that chapter was okay. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVEIWS! I guess I won't have to murder you! :D Anyway, see ya'll laterrrr!**


	5. Cake?

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter will most likely be awful. Just remember, this is a new story and it will probably suck :P Also, I'm going to try writing this chapter in the 3****rd****POV? It's super short, and mostly dialogue, so please don't despise me and throw punches! If you really, really hate it though, please tell me what I can improve. Oh, and before I forget, thanks to the following people for reviewing!**

** - Thanks :D**

**HorsemanOTA- I will probably have the new character in this chapter, and the character is probably just gonna stroll in…sorry. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**animegal1357- Well, there isn't like a family type relation, but other than that, keep reading :3**

**Pretty Kitty Luvs U- Thanks! Love your fic, "Life Of Death" by the way. Super well done :D**

**Lulu (Guest)- Uh…I don't know what that means so I'm just going to assume that you gave me positive feedback! :D**

**Calasking (Guest)- Thanks so much! Yeah, there will definitely be at least one pairing…**

**That's pretty much all there is to say for now, so please enjoy and thanks for all the positive feedback!**

"BLAGH! YOU CALL THIS GRANOLA?!"

"It's a _granola bar_. Just like, eat it!"

"NEVER! THIS IS A DISGRACE!" Kid Flash and Dice were having an argument. Dice thought that the granola bar that she was eating was stale, while Kid Flash just wanted her to eat it already so that he could just go watch T.V. The reason they were doing this was because the team had to go on a mission, but no one really wanted to stay with Dice since she was…well…crazy, so they ended up making Wally do it. And that's what happens when you leave Wally and Dice alone in the kitchen.

"If you won't eat it, I will!" Wally reached for the bar only to have Dice pull it away.

"Well, if it's that good, then I want it!" Dice protested. Wally facepalmed.

"Okay! Good! Eat it now!"

"But I thought you wanted it! Aren't you going to fight me for it?" Dice pouted.

"No, I am not going to fight you for that delicious, amazing, beautiful, granola bar." Dice raised her eyebrow.

"Fine. I guess I'll just eat it then…" Dice opened the granola bar slowly. Then took a painfully leisurely bite. Wally watched her every move.

"That's just mean!" He protested.

"What are you talking about? I'm just eating this amazingly gourmet granola bar," Dice took another bite making sure to chew slowly. Wally groaned.

"I've had enough of this! I'm going to be watching T.V in the other room, Prisoner!" The red head muttered then stalked off.

"My name is Dice!" She called after him. The second she heard the T.V turn on, she spat the granola bar that was in her mouth, onto the ground. "Blagh. That was _awful_! I need some real food…" So the Joker's daughter looked around for an exit.

"What're you eating? Sea food? That looks like sea food. Can I see? No? Fine." Dice looked around for another person she could irritate and then eventually get them to give up their food, but people seemed to get the idea that some short teenage redhead was trying to steal their food, and started avoiding her. "Now what am I supposed to eat?!" Dice's stomach growled. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID GUT! I KNOW YOU'RE HUNGRY!" She screeched. That was when she saw some kid about her age eating some cake on a bench.

"Cake?" Her eyes widened. She leaped for it and grabbed it out of the kid's hands.

"HEY!" He objected. Dice shoved half of the cake into her mouth before responding.

"Hi! This cake is AWESOME by the way. You have great…_taste!_ HA! SEE WHAT I DID THERE?!" It was only then that she noticed the teenager. He was a bit taller than her, with dark chocolate hair that went just about an inch above his eyebrows, with large, round, glasses that covered both eyes. He was wearing a plaid, long sleeved shirt.

"Yeah, I know, which is why I _bought it_!"

"But everything is better when you steal it!" She smirked. He raised an eyebrow, and before she knew it, he reached out, grabbed the cake back, and gulped the rest down.

"Huh. It _is_ better when you steal it. Thanks for the advice!" The nerdy dude said. Dice glared.

"You aren't supposed to steal it from me-," Dice paused to look at the tag attached to the back of his shirt. "Lcurt!" He stared at her.

"My name's Kurt? Not whatever the heck you said."

"_Ohhhhh! _The _K_ looked like an _L _and a _C_!" Dice explained.

"Heh, sorry, my handwriting kind of stinks," Kurt half-mumbled.

"I know. It's super horrible. I didn't even _think _that is was even _possible_ to write that _terribly_-,"

"YEAH! I GET IT!" The nerd interrupted. Dice smirked.

"Well! I got to get back to my prison!"

"I know right? Parents nowadays!" He laughed.

"Uh…right…well see yah!" Dice started to turn around but Kurt stopped her.

"Wait! Uh, what's your name?" He asked.

"Why you want to know?!" She yelled, and jumped into a fighting stance.

"Normal people know each other's names?" He seemed to ask more than say. She smiled a little.

"I'm…Becca. Becca Odyssey Dane!" He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Becca!" He paused a minute before saying, "Do your friends call you Beck? Because if so, I'll totally call you that!" She smirked.

"I don't have many friends. But I guess if I did, I'd want them to call me…Dice?" She shook his hand.

"Well, you have a friend now…Dice."

**Yeah, that chapter stunk. Plus, it was incredibly short. But hey! At least it's a chapter? XD But anyway, hope you guys were able to bear through that. Don't forget to reveiwwwww! :3 Thanks!**


	6. The Argument

**A/N: Hello once again! And welcome to the 6****th****chapter of my fic :3 So happy that this chapter isn't too late… ^-^ Also, let me just say, that I DID add breaks and stuff into the last story but it did not show up, at all. So instead I will be saying boring stuff like, "Break" or stuff like a bunch of X's or a cool looking symbol. Anyway, Here's the review question and answer…things…**

**Guest- BOOM! NEW CHAPTER! Amazing, amiright? And as for the other part of your review…um…yeah I already added this character because he is amazing, people said they were mostly cool with it, and if I hadn't added him soon, I would've gone nuts…more nuts. And me, plus more nuts then I already am, equals bad news. Thank yah.**

**HorsemanOTA- Thanks so much! :D **

**And now that that part is over, *random horns toots* TIME FOR THE FIC!**

~!~

"You were probably wondering where I was!"

"Yes. We were," The man in the bat mask deadpanned. This resulted in a giggle from Dice.

"Well I'm not gonna tell yah!" There was silence.

"Zatanna?" The man asked.

"NO! NOT THE SEXY MAGICIAN!" Odyssey screeched. When Odyssey had come back to her prison, she was immediately confronted by Batman. As usual, this attracted the attention of the team, and before they knew it, all eyes were on Batman, and Dice. Zatara's Daughter stood up with an eye roll and started to walk over to Dice.

"If you don't want The Sexy Magician-,"

"Ahem," Zatanna interrupted.

"If you don't want _Zatanna_ to make you tell us, then just tell us yourself." The Caped Crusader sounded quite tired which meant he was not going to put up with much of Becca's crap. A smile crept onto The Joker's Daughter's face.

"Alright! Fine, I met this really cool boy at this bench, so I stole his cake, and then he stole it back, and then we laughed. And then I walked away, and then he stopped me, and asked me what my name was, and I told him, and left it at a possible cliffhanger!" They stared at her blankly, except for the Dark Knight, whose face just stayed the same. "Okay, all done, can I go home now?" Batman shook his head.

"Nope. You'll be staying here for a while. But since you will be staying for a long time, we may as well get you a therapist." She stared at him.

"I want to pick my therapist!" He facepalmed.

"_No._"

"BUT I GOT KIDNAPPED BY YOU AND THE BIRD AND THEN YOU WOULDN'T GIVE ME ANY GOOD FOOD! I HAVE NEEDS!" Odyssey screamed dramatically. He sighed, giving up.

"Fine. Who do you want your therapist to be?"

"Doctor Harleen Quinzel!" Becca responded automatically.

"Absolutely not."

"But _whyyyyy_?" Dice whined.

"BECAUSE SHE'S YOUR FOSTER MOM." Batman said, raising his voice so loud that Dice winced.

"Not foster mom, real mom!" Batman had had enough.

"You know what? She _isn't _your foster mom. _Or _your real mom. Your real mom probably forgot all about you. Do you know why? Because you haven't seen them in six years. They probably think you're dead. But they don't care. Nobody does. Your sister hates you because you forgot about her because you wanted to climb a stupid tree, your "father" or the Joker, doesn't even like you. He took you because he took _pity _on you. You hear that? _Pity. _The feeling of sorrow and compassion caused by the suffering and misfortunes of others. Your "mom" only likes you because it makes her feel closer to the Joker. I don't know why the heck you say all the stupid, idiotic things you do. But you do. So cut it out."

Once the words had left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. Becca grit her teeth and nodded her head, slowly. She very badly wanted to throw an insult back at him, but she didn't. Odyssey just was taking in all the insults the hero had thrown at her. Since she was at a loss of what to say, Dice simply just stood up, and left. She didn't leave because she was sad, or angry, or embarrassed, although she was all those things. She left, because silence, is sometimes better than any word, or insult.

~!~

"Have you found her yet?" The Joker asked for the 20th time that morning.

"Sorry Mista' J! Not yet!" Harley replied. The green-haired clown sighed. The truth was? He missed Odyssey. _Bad._ He missed how they exchanged jokes every day. He missed her witty remarks when facing bullies (and then spraying them in the eyes with spray paint.)He missed it all. And the worst part of all, he was pretty sure that almost every other villain out there was trying to get their hands on her. But he knew one thing for sure, he would not let that happen.

"Do you know who took her?"

"Yup!" Harley smiled, proudly. The Joker nearly fell off the chair he was sitting on.

"_What?!_" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, Bats took her, in the meantime, wanna hit that new Chinese Place?" The Clown Girl asked hopefully.

"MEAN TIME?! We have to find her _now!_" He then grabbed Harley's hand and ran off.

~!~

Dice sighed. She wished that she could run away, but she pretty much had no clue how to get back to her house. So she just sat on a bench instead. It was the same bench that she met Kurt by. She didn't know what to do at this point. She didn't want to go back to her prison and risk a run-in with the Dark Knight again. Not. Gonna. Happen. Odyssey's eyes scanned the area for any little babies with candy. She'd always wanted to try and steal candy from a baby, since it was apparently quite easy. To her dismay, there were only two other people in the area. An old man, feeding some birds some popcorn which were kind of just looking at him like, "Dude, seriously? This is it?" The other person, was a more familiar face…

"NERD BOY!" Dice screamed, jumping up. Kurt smirked and jogged over.

"Hey Becc-," He was interrupted by Dice tackling him in a hug.

"PEOPE WERE MEAN TO ME! I NEED YOU TO MURDER THEIR FACES OFF!" Odyssey seethed.

"Uh…maybe later?" Dice seemed satisfied with that, so he continued talking. "Who was mean to you?"

"Batman!" He stared at her.

"Seriously?" She nodded.

"DEAD. Serious. He yelled at me!" Odyssey crossed her arms, angrily. Kurt took her hand gently and sat her and himself down on the bench.

"Why did he yell at you?" Kurt questioned.

"We had an argument!" Becca nodded, seriously. Kurt couldn't help smiling a little at her seriousness.

"Well, do you want to hang out with me for a little? We can let Batman cool off." The nerd obviously didn't believe her about Batman but he knew that Becca was a little crazy, so he didn't mind.

"You bet!"

~!~

"Did you find her?"

"Yes I did, sir." Replied the teen.

"Good, good. Soon, we will be able to manipulate the Joker! Did you hear that?! The _Joker_!" The unknown man laughed.

"It is quite good, sir," The teen admitted. The man laughed.

"Kurt, you can quit calling me that. It's silly. Besides, when we rule this place, everyone can call _us_, sir!"

"Whatever you say, Doctor Crane."

~!~

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Hehe, well I hope you guys liked that chapter. Remember again, new story, will probably stink. Don't forget to review though! I love reading your guys' thoughts about the fic! Well, that's all I got to say so, see yah next time!**


	7. Special Halloween Chapter!

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! *dodges punches* Sorry about the wait! I was like, "I'll do it tomorrow" but then tomorrow led to Saturday, and Saturday led to Thursday, and Finally I was like, "I need to make a new chapter by Halloween or I'm gonna go CRAZY!" o.o So…TA DA! **❣◕ ‿ ◕❣ **-** **Wow. That emoticon is humongous. ANYWAY! It's time for… REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS REVEIWS**

**(Dice: And that everyone is what happens when an Author eats a pack of sugar before continuing her fic…)**

**(Kurt: WE'RE GONNA DIE!)**

**(Dice: I know Kurt. I know.)**

**Reveiws:**

**"****HorsemanOTA- Yeah, Batman's always gonna be a jerk in this story. AND THANKS SO MUCH!" ****°˚\(´°****౪****°`)/˚°◦**

**(Dice: Where the heck is she getting those emoticons anyway!?)**

**(Kurt: Japanese website.)**

**(Dice: Ah.)**

**"****PrettyKitty Luvs U- Hehe, thanks! ^-^"**

**(Dice: That was more…normal…)**

**(Kurt: Huh. You're right.)**

**(Me: ****٩****(****⸝⸝⸝◕****ั** **௰** **ั****⸝⸝⸝ ****) ****و****)**

**(Kurt: Of course… *facepalm*)**

**"****animegal1357: CONTINUED! :D"**

**"****ion Kng (Guest): Thanks!"**

**"**** : Yeah. Batman is always a jerk in my fic. It's so fun to make him all mean and stuff! :D Yah, they don't really like her very much…and part of Kurt's motive will be revealed…IN THIS CHAPTER! ^-^**

**Well. Enough of that, ONWARDS! **

~!~

"And this hallway leads to…ANOTHER HALLWAY! Dang it…" Dice was in the process of finding her way around the twisting hallways…turns out, she stinks at navigation. Kurt had made her go back to the Prison thingy, whether she wanted to, or not. (It was a not…Kurt took her knives away after that.) She was about to go ask the wall if it knew where she was going, when a voice behind her made her freeze in her tracks.

"Having trouble?" She spun around and reflexively kicked the stranger in the jaw. The stranger let out a gasp of pain before looking back at her. That's when she knew who he was.

"BIRD BRAIN!" The Joker's Daughter squealed and tackled him in a hug. He chuckled softly. "So, where's Batman?" Dice asked. She was beginning to get curious about where he was. Odyssey had to admit, he was pretty interesting sometimes. Robin tightened in her grip, causing Becca to let go.

"He's actually in a meeting right now." Dice scowled.

"SERIOUSLY?! He's so selfish! I can't believe him! Does he _ever_ pay attention to you?! 'Cause it doesn't seem like it! He doesn't even care about us-," Becca was interrupted by a sharp cough from behind her. She turned around slowly, to find the Caped Crusader himself, scowling down at her. She froze, realizing that he had heard all of the insults. Becca giggled nervously, and waved to him, slowly. "Erm…hey…Batsy…what're you doing here?"

The Dark Knight sighed.

"Robin. Get out. I have to speak with Becca for a second." Dice didn't even bother correcting him as Robin slipped wordlessly from the hallway. Odyssey looked up at him expectantly.

"So, what is it, Blacky?" She asked. Batman scowled deepened. Odyssey frowned. "Wow. That sounds super racist. Let me try again." She cleared her throat.

"So, what is it, Mouse-With-Wings?" She asked. Batman rolled his eyes. Odyssey seemed satisfied, so she stayed silent as he talked.

"Becca, lots of villains are on the lookout for you. They will try to capture you. One of the villains who has his eye on you the most appears to be, Scarecrow. Until we are able to find a way for you to get out of the spotlight, you need to stay here for a while. Which means no going outside. Do you understand?"

Dice blinked a few times. _"No going outside?! That means I can't see Kurt! Oh crappit! That'd be awful! We're BFFs! He'll be so sad!" _She thought to herself.

"Haha-no. Sorry Batsy! I got a friend now! He'll be super depressed if I don't talk to him!" Batman scowled.

"Becca. No. You can't talk to anyone outside of here. Plus, you're the _Joker's Daughter_! You can't have friends!" The last part came out a bit unexpectedly, which made Batman mentally facepalm. Dice glared at him.

"So, what if I'm the Joker's Daughter!? You're a what, 60-year-old man that took some random orphans off the street and dress them up in costumes! We all have our differences." She high-fived herself mentally at her awesome comeback. Batman growled slightly.

"Becca. Go to your cell. _Now._" Dice declared his anger a victory, and skipped off to her cell.

When she entered, she sat on the little bench in the corner and sang random songs to herself, but stopped suddenly when she heard voices. Voices that were _Very, VERY_, familiar.

"Becca…Becca sweetie…" Said a motherly voice. Odyssey spun around to find a tall, pretty woman. Her red hair reached down to her hips and her face was decorated with freckles.

"M-mom?" Dice gaped at the impossible figure in front of her. The lady's motherly smile mutated into a furious glare.

"You left us. You don't remember us. And now we're dead. We all are. Because of _you,"_ Her mom seethed. Dice's smile dropped from her face.

"You're…dead?" The woman nodded.

"When you left, we committed suicide. We were so depressed, Dicey, so sad…" Dice dropped to her knees.

"Wh-what?" She gasped as her mom disappeared into a pool of blood and Kurt appeared in her place. She smiled through her tears.

"Kurt! I just saw my mom! And she said that it was all my fault that she died, and Batman said that I have no friends and-," Kurt interrupted her. He lifted one finger.

"I, am not your friend." Dice's smile once again, fell from her face like ashes from a burning tree.

"B-but…"

"I could never be your friend. You're the _Joker's Daughter_! You're worthless, horrible even. You're a criminal." Dice closed her eyes tightly, and closed herself into a tiny ball. A tiny, crying, scared to death, ball. Then, she felt something hard collide with her head, and she was engulfed in darkness.

~!~

When I finally reached her, apparently the "Fear Gas" had already done it's part. Becca was huddled in a ball, crying to herself. It was difficult to knock her out for many reasons. One, she was my friend. Two, she was crying. But the main reason? She kept repeating my name. Over. And over. And over.

~!~

He was too harsh on her. What was she? 11? He didn't know. Plus, she had to live with the _Joker and Harley._ It wasn't her fault she was a little off-her-rocker. So that Bat walked to Dice's cell to apologize, only to find Dice's cell, empty. Well, not completely empty…

"What are you two doing here?!" Batman demanded. Harley giggled. And for once in his life, the Joker looked worried.

"You captured my daughter. We were looking for her only to find that she isn't here." Batman frowned while Harley continued laughing.

"I know who did this."

"WHO!?" Joker exclaimed. Batman remained calm.

"Scarecrow. This place smells like his "Fear Gas"." Joker's eyes widened.

"LET'S GO THEN!" Joker and Harley ran off. Batman hesitated to working with his arch-enemies, but eventually followed since they seemed to be too distracted with finding Dice to care. Little did they know, a certain Bird and Sexy Magician were following them.

~!~

Dice awoke to find herself in a cell. A different one, of course. This one was stronger, and much more frightening.

"Is she up yet?" Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, Mister Crane." _"Wait a second…I know that voice."_ She thought. _"Oh no. No. No! NO!" _Dice looked out the bars, to find Kurt, looking back at her.

"Kurt?" She whispered. Kurt avoided her gaze, quickly.

"I thought we were friends-," Dice was interrupted by The Crane guy.

"Hello, Becca! Glad to see that you're awake!" Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He was a giant, scarecrow. Freaky… _"Okay Becca, maybe if you annoy him enough, he'll let you out!"_ She thought.

"YOU SO UGLY! THAT YOUR MOM WORE A PAPER BAG OVER HER FACE SO SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO LOOK AT YOU!" Odyssey exclaimed. She could see Dr. Crane scowl under the mask. Out of the corner of her eye, Dice saw a smile form at the tips of Kurt's mouth.

"Well, there's no need for that-," Scarecrow tried, but Dice was already talking.

"YOU SO UGLY! THAT WHEN YOU TRY TO ROB THE BANK, THEY HAVE TO TURN OFF THE SECURITY CAMERAS!"

Scarecrow once again, tried to control his anger.

"Maybe you should stop talking-,"

"YOU SO UGLY! THAT YOU HAVE TO TRICK OR TREAT BY THE PHONE-,"

"ENOUGH!" That did it. "AT FIRST, I WAS GOING TO JUST TRADE YOU FOR POWER, BUT NOW?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Scarecrow took a sharp blade out of his pocket. Dice frowned. Perhaps she had picked the wrong direction to take this… Scarecrow put the blade to her throat. She tried to back up, but the area was too small. Her gaze drifted to Kurt. She was frantically blinking at him. Kurt bit his lip and turned away. When suddenly, light flooded the dark warehouse. Everyone turned in the direction of the source, to find Batman, Joker, and Harley. Yet it isn't Batman's voice that fills the area.

"STOP." It was Joker's. Scarecrow took a few steps towards the Joker.

"You came. Wonderful." Joker sensed a smile forming under Scarecrow's mask.

"Give me back my daughter," The clown's tone was sharp as a pin.

"Alright. But first, give me control of everything you have. That includes your minions and all your riches." Batman's eyes widened.

"Baby, don't do this!" Harley warned. Joker hesitated.

"Alright," He sighed.

"Great." Scarecrow smirked again. "Now, I might as well still kill the girl…" In a blink, Scarecrow was holding the knife to her throat again.

"NO!" The Joker and Kurt both screamed at the same time. Joker raised his eyebrow but continued.

"Please…take me instead."

"If you wish." Scarecrow shrugged. Harley let out an ear piercing screech. In an instant, Joker was in Dice's place and Batman was by Dice's side. When Dice registered what had just happened, her whole world moved slowly. She fell to her knees, crying hard. The tears fell along her cheeks. First small and thin, now Fat and thick. They blurred her vision so that she could only see colored blobs. Batman picked up Dice. And carried her back to the Mount Justice. During that time, she never stopped crying. She didn't notice Zatanna and Robin running ahead of them, trying to act stealthy. She didn't notice Kurt flipping Scarecrow off and trailing behind Dice. So that was what she did on Halloween.

**Well…that took a sad turn…I'm gonna go cry now. Hope you enjoyed this special Halloween Chapter! Make sure to Reveiwwwwwwwww! :D**


	8. Training and Bird Jokes

**A/N: Hi Guys. I just wanted to say, that I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating. I actually don't think I'll be updating this anymore. Like, forever. I have no ideas for the story, like a huge Writer's Block. Basically, what I'm saying, is that I'm trashing the story. I'm deleting the words, the story, even the characters-**

**(THUMP!)**

**Dice is holding up a shoe**

**Dice: HECK NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! :O**

**Kurt comes in from offset**

**Kurt: Dice! What the heck?!**

**Dice: SHE'S GONNA KILL US ALL KURT! SHE'S CANCELING THE STORY!**

**Kurt: Well…what are we supposed to do? We're just characters in a Fanfiction.**

**Dice: I GOT IT!**

**Kurt: What?**

**Dice: I'M TAKING OVER THE STORY!**

**Kurt: …What?**

**Dice: I'M WRITING IT NOW! :D MOVE ASIDE!**

**Dice steps around Kurt and shoves MagicGravityBoots out of her writing chair **

**Kurt: Ah…crap.**

**Dice: TIME FOR REVEIWS!**

**Reveiws**

**" ****": Thanks so much girl! The team doesn't like me very much so the chances of them helping me are sadly quite slim. And as for the other part of your review… *sniff sniff* That's so nice… *cry* Thank you… *hug* (It keeps making your name disappear so I'm just going to spell it wrong and hope it appears. Ready? KILLIANRAINEYY!)**

**"****PrettyKitty Luvs U": Thank yah! Glad you like it! :D**

**"****animegal1357": BAM. Continued. Aren't I amazing?**

**"**** .1": Aw! Thanks! :D And for some reason I keep wanting to call you "magic shebang". O-o something is wrong with me. (Why wont these show your names? - Okay, I'm gonna spell this wrong on purpose so it will hopefully show it...ready for this? NAGIBSHABAN.1)**

**"****Guest" Hehe, thanks. I love making fun of people. *Dice points at Kurt* YOUR SHIRT IS WEIRD!**

**Kurt: …Aw**

**Dice: NOW! ONTO THE STORY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA-*hiccup* **

**~!~**

Dice stared down at her feet. Its been a week or so since her "Dad" got captured and most likely killed by Scarecrow. Its also been a week since her "Mom" kicked her out of the house when she clearly stated that Dice had "Killed Mista' J" and that she needed to learn some manners. Luckily, the Team let her stay in one of the Guest Rooms in the base. Which she had not moved from unless she needed food or something. Which was why she was surprised when Zatanna stuck her head through the door.

"Hey. Black Canary wants to see you." Dice blinked once, clearly not understanding. "Black Canary? Blonde? Adult?" Dice blinked again. Zatanna rolled her eyes and led Dice through many hallways and into a large room.

Inside, was indeed, blonde, and once again, was an adult. _"Zatanna's wonderful at describing people!" _Becca thought sarcastically. The lady walked up to Becca.

"Hi, Odyssey," Black Canary spoke slowly, as if afraid of scaring her. Dice raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…Hi Black Canary…," Dice spoke equally as slowly. Black Canary frowned.

"Zatanna, you can go now. Thanks." Zatanna gave a quick nod and ran off. There was an awkward silence. And as you may know, Dice is not very good with awkward silences.

"So…Black Canary, huh? Do you watch birds?" Black Canary fixed Dice with a humorless glare. "Hey, what do you call a really rude bird?" Black Canary frowned, just a little bit curious.

"What?"

"A MOCKINGJAY!" Dice smiled proudly. Black Canary rolled her eyes.

"Well Odyssey, due to your certain…predicament. You're going to be here awhile, so I thought I'd try to train you a bit," The superhero explained. Becca grinned.

"AWESOME! Hey, why did the turkey cross the road?" Black Canary was slightly annoyed. Dice was focusing more on her idiotic bird jokes then on the matter at hand. Perhaps joking was a way of dealing with a stressful or hard situation for her. She _was_ raised by Joker, after all. The Blonde relaxed a bit.

"Why?"

"'CAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE A CHICKEN!" Dice burst out laughing at her own joke. Though Black Canary stayed silent, but let a small smile form at the tip of her lips. _"This is going to be a long day."_

**~!~**

By the end of the training session, Black Canary was completely annoyed, tired, and stressed. But Dice couldn't be happier. Except for the fact her lip was bleeding a little and she had bruises everywhere. Though if it was bothering her, she didn't show it. Black Canary started walking out of the room as Becca excitedly hopped up and down behind her.

"Did you ever train Robin? Because I heard that Robin's are birds that STEAL!" Odyssey let out another snort at her lame joke and continued rambling until she reached her room. The Blonde quickly shoved Dice inside her room and ran away as fast as she could. Dice shrugged and turns around to find Kurt staring back at her. Odyssey was immediately tense. "What do you want?" He kicked off of her bed which he was sitting on and walked over to her. Dice backed up a little more into the door.

"I wanted to say I was sorry."

"For what?" Becca demanded.

"F-for everything."

"Define, 'everything'." Kurt gulped. He wasn't expecting Dice to be so serious. Then again, he did make a _few _mistakes.

"Well, I'm sorry for not letting you out of the cage or helping your dad." Before he knew it, Becca had grabbed his throat and threw him against a wall. Kurt's eyes widened.

"You aren't sorry _enough-_!" Just as Dice was about to kill him, Batman opened the door causing Becca to immediately release her grip on Kurt, and Kurt's hands to fly to his neck to make sure he was okay.

"…Am I interrupting something?" The Dark Knight asked.

"Nope!" They both said in unison. Batman was suspicious but he didn't press the matter.

"Well, I just came to tell Becca that we found you a new trainer and place for you to stay." Odyssey frowned.

"I thought I already _had _a trainer." The Caped Crusader shook his head.

"You annoyed her so much that she quit." Becca grinned. _"Just like I planned!"_ She thought.

"So, who's my new trainer?" She asked.

"Well, I picked her because I thought she'd fit you better. She's a villain like you. And a good one too." Odyssey raised her eyebrow.

"Who is it?" She repeated. Even Kurt was intent on listening now.

"Her name is Selina Kyle."

**~!~**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! ;-; Anyway! I have a trainer now so that's fun! The next update should be here soon. Really soon actually now that MagicGravityBoots is gone. So, SEE YAH LATER! ^-^**


	9. The Badly-Written Chapter

**A/N: Dice. Give me back my story.**

**Dice: NEVER! IT'S MINE NOW!**

**MagicGravityBoots facepalms**

**MagicGravityBoots: It's not yours! I started it so I should finish it, right?**

**Dice: PSHAW! You were basically selling it! I was the one who saved your story!**

**MagicGravityBoots: You did not ****_save _****my story. You had too much sugar at Midnight and decided to try writing.**

**Dice laughs sheepishly**

**Dice: Well…uh...I'M GOING ON STRIKE!**

**MagicGravityBoots: EXCUSE ME?!**

**Dice: YOU HEARD ME! I'M GOING ON STRIKE! PICKLE SIGNS AND CATCHY CHEERS!**

**MagicGravityBoots: You mean Pickett Signs?**

**Dice: …I said that.**

**MagicGravityBoots: No, you said Pickle Signs.**

**Dice: LET ME WRITE YOUR FIC! YOU'RE BEING A DI-**

**MagicGravityBoots: OKAY OKAY! You can do reviews…**

**Dice: What!? You're sticking me with the lame job! I DON'T WANT TO DO REVEIWS! I'M ABOUT TO LIGHT THE FUSE! **

**MagicGravityBoots: What ****_Fuse?!_**

**Dice: I planted bombs all over this place. *puts on glasses***

**MagicGravity: *sigh* I'll let your write this chapter but that's IT.**

**Dice: YAY! ^0^**

**Reveiws**

**"****KILLIANRAINEYY": Batman picked Catwoman to be my trainer for many reasons actually. One is that she's just plain AWESOME. The second is that she's also a villain. And the third, my personal favorite, is that I'll be able to introduce ****_another _****OC. And as for the rest of your review, oh my god. I think I almost cried. That's so nice and I agree;-; MagicGravityBoots didn't have Robin follow Batman to Scarecrow's base for nothing. I don't want to give anything away, but just keep your eye on Robin. He's going to be a big part of the Fic.**

**"****PrettyKitty Luvs U": LOVE YAH TOO! ^-^ Glad you enjoyed the jokes :D Thanks so much! **

**"****animegirl1357": Continued! :D**

**"****KAT of fanfiction": Thanks for commenting! :D And as for the sugar high…huh….not a bad idea…not bad at all…****_Hmmmm_**

**MagicGravityBoots: Don't you dare…**

**Dice: ****_Hmmmmmmmmmm…_**

**MagicGravityBoots: Stop '****_Hmm_****ing'.**

**Dice: THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO NOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ONWARDS!**

**~!~**

There wasn't much Dice could pack. So, she packed what she could. Which consisted of, a TV remote, a piece of paper, a banana, a pillow, a broken pencil, and a kitchen knife. Becca wasn't excited to see this "Catwoman" person. She didn't want to stay with this unfamiliar person. She wanted to see her Dad again. As she thought about this, she heard the door creak open. She turned towards the door and saw none other than Kurt in the doorway. When he saw her, he frowned.

"Odyssey, you're crying." Dice's hands flew to her face, and sure enough, she felt hot tears. Becca bit her lip. Kurt walked over to The Joker's Daughter and kneeled down.

"Why are you here?" She mumbled. The Nerd frowned.

"To see how you're handling this."

"Am I handling it okay?" Dice asked hopefully. Kurt stared at her, then nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah you are." For this, he was rewarded with a proud smile from Odyssey. There was a moment of silence were they just stared at her bag.

"Kurt…I don't want to leave." Kurt looked up at her, and Dice still had her eyes locked on the bag.

"Yeah…I know." Becca looked up at him.

"No, you don't." Now Kurt was confused.

"Huh?"

"Kurt, _you're _the reason I don't want to leave." His eye's widened. "I…really like you." There was another moment of silence.

"No you don't," He said. Dice frowned.

"Uh, yeah. I do actually." Kurt put his face in his hands and sighed. "Kurt? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm actually…Kind of…dating someone else…," His voice was muffled. And that was it. Becca's face went tomato red and it felt as if her world just came crashing down.

"Dating…someone…else?" She was petrified, her eyes as big as frying pans. He nodded meekly.

"H-her name's Katie-!" Dice threw her shoe at him.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HER NAME IS!" She screamed. Kurt let out a surprised yelp. Suddenly, Dice's face became odd. Slightly evil. And then, she reached into her bag, and pulled out the kitchen knife. The nerd's eyes widened, and then, he ran. "DIE!" She screamed and ran after him.

They ran through twisting hallways until they reached a room with a big TV in it. Robin and Wally were watching TV on the couch. The Bird and Speedster turned their heads to find the cause of the commotion, which sent Robin running over to Dice who was throwing random objects and knives at Kurt.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Becca chanted. She was about to throw a lamp but Robin quickly jumped in the middle of her and Kurt.

"Woaaaaaah! What's going on-Dice, are you _crying?"_ He frowned. Odyssey bit through her tears and frowned.

"N-no…_You're _crying!" She scowled. Robin tilted his head in confusion.

"No…I'm not." Becca dropped the lamp on the ground and crossed her arms. Robin sighed.

"Kurt, why is Dice chasing you?" Kurt was about to answer Robin when Dice cut him off by pointing a finger at him.

"DON'T. ANSWER THAT." Robin glared at Dice and looked back at Kurt.

"Kurt? Why?" Robin demanded. Kurt let out a shaky laugh.

"I kinda…told her that I have a girlfriend," He mumbled. Robin face palmed.

"Really du-!" Robin was interrupted mid-sentence by Dice lunging at Kurt.

"DON'T SUE ME!" She screamed as she started trying to choke him…Robin eventually had to pull her off and send her back to her room to back.

Kurt couldn't help thinking, "_Well. She took that better than expected." _

**~!~**

**A/N: First off! I just wanted to say: Yes. I know that that chapter was ****_incredibly _****short and badly-written. Yet, I ****_do _****think it was necessary. I apologize if you read that and thought, "What. The crap. Did I just read?" I planned out all the chapters until chapter 11, and I know realize that most of these that I have planned out are shorter on the paper than on the "Story-Board-Thingy". So with that being said, SEE YOU LATER AMIGOS!**


	10. THE KIND OF IMPORTANT CHAPTER :O

**Dice: Hello everyone! We will be deleteing-**

**MagicGravityBoots: Or it's already deleted…**

**Dice: Chapter 10. It went…well…Magic, you tell 'em.**

**MagicGravityBoots: Not as I planned to be honest. The day I wrote that chapter was kind of…rough. So, instead of following the original story-board, I drifted off and did my own thing. And for that, I am sorry. I will re-write that chapter because yes, it did indeed suck. XD**

**Dice: But if you liked Scar in Chapter Ten, no worries because he's also in the original storyboard as well.**

**Kurt: Anyway! This isn't an actual chapter, just a little thingy that we're doing.**

**MagicGravityBoots: Shut your annoying mouth, Kurt, and let ****_me _****tell them what we're doing.**

**Kurt: I AM NOT ANNOYING-**

**MagicGravityBoots: So! This is were our little characters here answer ****_your _****questions! ^-^ So if you have a question for the characters, just put it in the reviews or whateves! :P They will also be answering reviews, and me as well.**

**(Scar walks on-set)**

**Scar: Hey guys. Did you guys check out that ****_HUGE _****disco ball in the lounge? It's EPIC! :D**

**Dice: Oh yeah! Dude, we got that like a week ago!**

**Kurt: Wait, what ****_lounge?! _**

**Dice: No one told you?**

**Kurt: I don't ****_think _****so!**

**Scar: Oh. There's like a party room thing where you can take your break if you aren't in the Fic.**

**Kurt: …Seriously?**

**MagicGravityBoots: Yeah man! It's super awesome! :D**

**Kurt: …You guys suck.**

**Scar: WOAHHHHH! WATCH THE LANGUAGE!**

**Kurt: What? You mean, 'Suck'? 'Suck' isn't…well, bad.**

**Dice: For once I agree with him. I know ****_way _****worse words then suck. Like Fu-**

**MagicGravityBoots: *COUGH COUGH* GET BACK ON TRACK YOU DUMMIES *COUGH COUGH***

**Scar: Right!**

**Dice: Whatever…**

**MagicGravityBoots: Only two reviews. Do you think you can handle this?**

**Kurt: Yup!**

**Scar: …Maybe**

**Dice: I WANNA GO ON STRIKE AGAIN!**

**MagicGravityBoots: Why?!**

**Dice: I like chanting.**

**MagicGravityBoots: You don't have to go on strike just because you like to chant. You can chant right now!**

**Dice: Pshaw, I only chant with ****_purpose._**

**MagicGravityBoots: …Moving on.**

**Reveiws**

**("HorsemanOTA"): MagicGravityBoots: Exactly! That's actually how it was ****_supposed _****to go. But, yah know, some days go bad, some go good. Which is why I'm re-writing the chapter. I also agree that that chapter turned out kind of wibbly-wobbly. (timey-wimey, for those who get that reference kudos to you.) I will try to make the next/same chapter better. ^-^ Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**("monsta-starr"): Dice: Hehe! Thanks so much! :D I'm so glad that you think that. ^-^ And as for the story moving too fast, I agree. Which is why I'm rewriting it. Because once again, in that chapter? They were NOT SUPOSSED TO KISS. Like, that was a few chapters away. But yah know, bad day. Weird writing. I promise to write better in the future. As for Joker dying? …Em…hehe…you can assume what you may like but…it's a secret. :P And for the rest of your questions, you will find out in the near future. ;D Thanks for reviewing! :3**

**Dice: KURT! PROTEST WITH ME!**

**Kurt: What? No!**

**Dice: Fine. SCAR! PROTEST WITH ME!**

**Scar: Okay! :D**

**Kurt: NO! NO NO NO! I TAKE IT BACK!**

**Dice: You're ****_soooo _****annoying - MAGIC! CAN YOU PLEASE KILL OFF KURT?**

**MagicGravityBoots: Shaddup! You're supposed to like each other so I can make a love triangle.**

**Dice: Ugggghhhh..**

**MagicGravityBoots: Well everyone! Thanks for reading and I promise to update soon! :D**

**Interesting Fact: Did you know that I was originally going to call Becca/Dice/Odyssey: "Spade"? But then when I told my brother my idea for the name he made a face and said, "Who got spayed?" Sooooo, that was out. Also it sounded kind of like, "Slade". So nopers. :3**


End file.
